Night of the Living Leeches
by John Ashford
Summary: Summery: This is a Resident Evil story based on what happened after Dr. James Marcer after the Resident Evil 0 incident. After he was blown apart all leeches died except for a few on the train. Feeding on small animals they multiplied and combined to crea


This is a tribute to my favorite bad guy of all resident evil games. James Marcer. I have found no stories based on this character and being as he is my bad guy idol. I shall be the first to post with him in mind. Please read and review and I might put up a second chapter. That fully depends on if I get 3 reviews.

Timeline: During Resident evil 2/3 but in a different location

Characters: I don't the leeches nor James Marcer, but I do own the boy (I based him a little on myself like I do to all my characters) John.

It had been a boring afternoon. I had done the same routine every single morning for the past months and now I did it automatically. Flopping onto the couch after a shower I turned on the T.V. and channel surfed. Letting the channel rest on a new station I looked at the screen as a girl told a story about odd murders going on around the wilderness of the borders of Raccoon City. I sat up straight and listened intently giving the screen my full attention as she described the murders, which were believed to be animal attacks. The story ended with that comment and shifted to the two people sitting in desks. The next story was about a bank so I turned the T.V off and went into the kitchen. Taking a hot dog bun then a hot dog from the fridge I quickly made myself a hotdog and ate it while I leaned against the kitchen counter thinking about those stories. After I was done I went up into my room and began to search up werewolf attacks near this area.

About a week later there had been an explosion. An old mansion built in the wilderness had been blown up for unknown reasons. Having already been obsessing over the killings I knew that with this new information there was only one course of action. I had to go see for myself. It was simple enough pretending to go school that morning and with a book bag full of food and other camping supplies to head over to the woods. It was a 10 mile drive normally so I took the bike. I pedaled calmly through the streets not having a care of the world and silently thanking whoever built the city to build it on such a neat surface. He didn't find any hills so his stamina held up most of the way. He reached the outskirts of the city and headed along the street until finding an old dirt rode. He took that and thanked his mother for getting him a dirt bike for Christmas last year. He rode for what seemed like hours before settling down in a clearing. He opened his pack and took out his bottled water taking a drink. He yawned and slowly fell asleep before he could realize it.

He awoke a few hours later with the sun almost setting and cursed at himself. Packing up his stuff he tapes mounted his bike and set off home. Continuing to curse himself under his breath for being an idiot and falling asleep like that he did not notice certain slithering things up ahead. He rode his bike along the dirt rode right under them as they flew off the trees and unto him.

At first he didn't notice what happened for it happened to fast. He saw things land on his body and lost control of the bike. He spun and flew off the bike to the ground trying to shake off the things. He quickly stammered to his feet using a tree as a ledge and took out his flashlight turned it on. He saw leeches, dozens of slimy, slithering, and larger than normal leeches aimed directly at him. He screamed and noticing a flickering out of the corner of his eye saw the tree covered in leeches. Attempting to run he tripped over his own feet and fall to the ground as the leeches swarmed on him. He screamed again pulling them off and felt needles enter his feet. He screamed and pulled the leech off him as he saw something trickle from the wound. Instinctually trying to cover it up other leeches swarmed on his back bit down. He screamed again and began to thrash around killing as many as he could. He didn't think, he simply acted on instinct feeling more blood trickle down his body from the constant stabbing of the needles. His body soon lost energy and he fall to the side growing paralyzed for some reason. By some miracle the flashlight was still on and pointed at the remaining leeches.

I saw lifeless leech bodies around as the surviving leeches actually ate there fallen comrades. It was horrible to hearing the sucking and tearing of the flesh and then swallowing that the leeches made while eating. They left me alone actually and simply fed. Soon after finishing there meal they gathered together and stood there. At first I couldn't make anything out as the leeches stood still. Then I saw a new leech. At first I saw nothing different from it and the others, but as it got closer I saw that not only was it twice as big as any of the leeches I had fought, but it held a sort of human-like quality to the way it moved. He tried to scream but only a slight whimper came from this throat. He tried to move and his body only twitched a little bit. The leech got closer and closer and he saw it headed to his mouth! He struggled again, this time to close his mouth but again to no avail. He felt the leech crawl into his mouth. His mouth became filled with slime and he choked as it crawled down his throat. He chocked on the leech and on the slime unable to do anything. He felt his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head as his body jerked as he tried to breathe. Everything became foggy as he attempted to scream and finally let out a single word "mom…." and everything went dark with that one word ringing in his head.

Note: thank you for reading and I hope you like it. If I receive 3 reviews then a second chapter shall be put up. Oh and please speak honestly in your reviews for I will use them to make the 2nd chapter better than this.


End file.
